The present application relates to setting up or composing an industrial system, and more specifically, to selecting components from among multiple vendors for use in the industrial system.
An industrial system may include multiple different component devices operating in coordination. The component devices (e.g., smart controllers) are typically embedded with processing capability, which facilitates the use of a variety of “smart” techniques, such as Internet of Things. The component devices of an industrial system typically generate data that is processed by a variety of analytics systems. Because the component devices, as well as the analytics systems, of industrial systems are often sourced from different competing manufacturers/vendors, the competing vendors often place restrictions (e.g., policy requirements) on how the components/systems they sell can be interfaced with other, potentially competing components or systems. It can be difficult for operators of industrial systems to manage the different policy requirements of different vendors, particularly when an operator desires to mix and match components/system supplied by different vendors.